


Stick It

by QueenZ17



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Multi, Soulmates, The past Magnus/Camille is really brief, seriously i can't get enough of these, she isn't even mentioned by name, yet another soulmate colors fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenZ17/pseuds/QueenZ17
Summary: Alec really, really didn’t like parties. At least, that’s what he thought.





	Stick It

Alec was almost done with his paperwork for the day when his little sister exploded into the back office of their little family gym and began to immediately vent to him about the awful class she just got done with. Alec wasn’t paying much attention, just enough to “Uh huh” and “That sucks” at the appropriate moments.

“Yeah, and then this one guy came up to me out of nowhere and said that I was his soulmate. He’s waiting just outside this office and we’re gonna run away together,” Izzy said. Alec nodded.

“Mm hmm.” He turned the page to the next thing that needed looking over and signing. Izzy came up next to him and swiped the pen right out of his hand. Only then did he bother to look up. He blinked, surprised, like he had only just noticed that his sister had walked in. 

“You didn’t hear a word I just said, did you?” Izzy smiled down at her brother. She went on before he could put together a reply that didn’t sound rude. “I was telling you that Clary texted me about a party she said we have to be at tonight. Apparently, Simon wants to hang out with his girlfriend who’s bartending and Clary wants to meet her and since she’s going I should probably come because she won’t have any fun at all without me and I’m going cause I love a good party and you’re coming with because you’re sad and boring and I love you too much to see you like this.” She smiled at her brother, letting him in on her joke.

“I’ll have you know that I am in the middle of dealing with some very important paperwork right now. I couldn’t go to that party even if I wanted to, which I don’t.” As Alec said this, he realized that he was actually finished with paperwork for the night and had no viable excuse for not attending whatever social event Izzy wanted to drag him to this week. It didn’t matter, really. Once Izzy’s mind was made up, there was no force in the universe strong enough to change it. He was going to that party whether he liked it or not. Izzy just smiled her “Oh, Alec” smile and walked toward the door. She stopped halfway through the doorway with her hand on the knob, contemplating something. Her long black ponytail whipped around her head in a way that only Izzy could pull off as she turned back to Alec. 

“Oh, Alec?” He looked up from the last piece of paperwork left on his desk. “Wear that denim shirt I got you for your birthday. It brings out your eyes.” Alec had absolutely no clue what she was talking about. He had no idea what color his eyes were. To him, they just looked like a lightish grey, as did the rest of his face and his clothes and everything else in his world. He could tell what color his hair was, but that was only because black still looked black in the washed out greys of his surroundings. He hadn’t met his soulmate and didn’t have the colors yet. Izzy said his eyes were blue like the sky, but the sky just looked grey to him, too. He did admit they looked like a similar shade of grey, so maybe she was onto something. Whatever color his anything was, he wasn’t about to argue fashion with the only person in the house who could see colors.  
»»---------------------►  
The party pulsed around Alec as waves of sound bombarded him. Flashes of light danced on the floor of the patio on which he sought refuge. He imagined they were colorful, but he couldn’t tell. They just looked kind of bright and strobe-y. He was probably a little drunk, but he was at a party and Izzy had run off with Clary almost the second they arrived. Alec liked Clary well enough, he guessed. Sure, she was fiery and loud and impulsive, and her friend Simon was a black hole from which no fun could ever escape, but she made Izzy happy and that was enough for Alec. 

“Oh! Sorry!” A mysterious voice called out of the doorway. He was silhouetted against the pulsating lights inside the Brooklyn loft. “I didn’t mean to disrupt your brooding. Don’t mind me.” The voice and the body from which it emanated closed the door on the sea of bodies swaying to the beat of some remixed dance track that Alec couldn’t stand.

“I should probably stop sulking, shouldn’t I?” Alec asked this perfect stranger. “I am at a party, after all.” He waved expansively back at the windows. He could just see Maia and Simon at the bar before a couple obstructed the window with their heavy makeout session. 

“Are you not enjoying my party? I think it’s come together quite nicely,” the stranger said, laughter in his voice. Alec blushed in embarrassment and opened his mouth to offer some kind of apology. “Don’t apologize. I’m just joking.”

“Still. Sorry. I don’t go to a lot of things like this, if you couldn’t tell.” Alec rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. The guy might have been joking, but he still felt bad. It was one of the better parties his sister had dragged him to over the years. Way better than the time she tried to bring him along to a sleepover party in the sixth grade. She didn’t want him to feel left out, but he felt worse at the party than he ever could have if he had just stayed at home. The girls wouldn’t stop talking about soulmates and colors and “Oh, I can’t wait to meet mine!” and Alec hated it. He didn’t want to meet his soulmate. Sure, people went easier on soulmates -- it’s not like people could change who fate chose for them -- but Alec knew his parents would not be happy if he came home with colors in his eyes and a man on his arm. And Alec knew it would be a man. He wasn’t sure how he could tell, just that he knew for fact that his soulmate wasn’t going to be a girl. Nobody knew about this little secret of his, not even Izzy. Alec just intended to work himself to death or until everyone left him alone about the soulmate thing, whichever came first. 

Alec took a sip of the drink in his hand. “If it’s your party, why are you out here? I can’t imagine that someone who throws parties like this would sulk during them.” He was genuinely curious. If he was gonna be sharing patio space with this guy, he wanted to know why everyone involved was out there.

“I just needed to step out for some air. I ran into a rather nasty ex and I really, really don’t want to deal with her right now. I’m hoping she finds whatever boytoy she’s hoping to leave with and gets out of my house soon. I do have a job to do, after all.” The stranger sounded sincere and Alec felt his heart sink a bit in his chest. He could only just make out an outline of the guy in the shadows, but his voice was alluring enough to catch his attention. He really wanted to get to know this guy, and he wasn’t even sure why. Maybe Izzy was right and he really was sad and lonely. Lonely enough to seek company in a stranger that almost certainly had better things to be doing than listen to a buzzed stranger talk about avoiding the party he threw.

“I hope that-” He got cut off by his ringtone. He reached for his back pocket to see what Izzy wanted, but found out that it wasn’t his phone that had buzzed when he looked up and saw the stranger’s face for the first time, illuminated by the glow of his phone screen. He was typing furiously, his eyebrows bunched slightly in concern or concentration, Alec wasn’t sure which. When the stranger looked up they made eye contact, both still lit by their phones, and Alec gasped. He was staring into the most beautiful, entrancing, golden eyes he’d ever seen. And he could tell that they were golden. His eyes tracked hungrily over the man a few feet away from him, taking in every detail he could. The smokey eyeshadow on his caramel skin, the deep-cut green shirt that hugged his shoulders in just the right way, the way the lights from inside seemed to give him a blue glow, like he was wrapped in magic. Everything around them seemed a thousand times brighter and more vibrant. Alec saw every single color his sister had been telling him about for years, and he knew what each one of them was, somehow. He guessed that’s just how soulmates worked. You got the colors and their names. 

He only stopped drinking in the man before him when the light faded from the phone screen, plunging both of them back into shadows. Even with the boost color vision gave Alec, they were still in a corner of the building and one of the windows was still blocked. He heard footsteps racing toward the wall before a click and lights above the door switched on. He had to blink a few times as he adjusted to the brightness after standing in the dark for so long. He met those golden green eyes again and saw the Simone awe as he felt reflected back at him and knew that his mysterious stranger was seeing the colors too.   
Izzy had tried to tell him about the first time she saw Clary and the colors and how everything felt like too much and not enough all at once and all you can do is stand there and see, really see, for the first time, but Alec hadn’t really believed it. It was just color; how great could it be? Whoopty freakin’ do, more frequencies of light! A small part of Alec wanted to pull out his phone and apologize to Izzy right then, because he couldn’t have been more wrong if he’d tried. A much bigger part of him just wanted to stand and stare at his soulmate forever, to do nothing but memorize the planes of his face and the way that flecks of green danced in his intelligent, kind looking eyes. 

“You’re my-” The stranger spluttered, his eyes dancing over Alec like Alec’s had over him. 

“Soulmate. Yeah.” Alec smiled the dopiest smile his face could come up with. He realized all of a sudden that it didn’t really matter what his parents or his siblings or anyone else said, because he had his soulmate, and that was really all that mattered. Anybody else could stick it. “I’m Alec.” He waved awkwardly, still in a bit of a trance.

“I’m Magnus.” He returned the wave. Alec thought that maybe Izzy was right. Maybe, just maybe, parties weren’t too bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I like these soulmate AUs so much I decided to make one myself! This is my first time publishing anything I've written. I hope y'all enjoyed it! Like, comment, and subscribe for more videos! (JK, but comments water my crops, clear my skin, and make my temporary existence on this Earth more pleasant.)


End file.
